


Lessons with Hubert

by UnapologeticallyMeatwad



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Childhood Friends, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Trans Hubert von Vestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnapologeticallyMeatwad/pseuds/UnapologeticallyMeatwad
Summary: Edelgard thinks that Hubert cares too much about her. She knows that his family line is groomed to serve hers, but that doesn’t mean it’s fair. Ever since she returned from that horrible dark place with white hair and no brothers or sisters, Edelgard has sworn to abolish the nobility and the Crest system; Hubert agrees but doesn’t seem to understand that this impacts Edelgard too. He dotes over her like she’s some kind of treasure and though it makes her feel nice… she just doesn’t want this. She wants him to walk his own path. If his path is parallel to hers, that’s fine, it just needs to be his own.Hubert sits cross legged across Edelgard in her bedroom. He is eleven and she is eight. His long hair is tied back into a messy ponytail; he tried cutting it a few moons ago but his father became enraged and hit Hubert for trying to look more like a man.But Hubert is a man. Just like how Edelgard is a girl.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	Lessons with Hubert

Edelgard thinks that Hubert cares too much about her. She knows that his family line is groomed to serve hers, but that doesn’t mean it’s fair. Ever since she returned from that horrible dark place with white hair and no brothers or sisters, Edelgard has sworn to abolish the nobility and the Crest system; Hubert agrees but doesn’t seem to understand that this impacts Edelgard too. He dotes over her like she’s some kind of treasure and though it makes her feel nice… she just doesn’t want this. She wants him to walk his own path. If his path is parallel to hers, that’s fine, it just needs to be his own.

Hubert sits cross legged across Edelgard in her bedroom. He is eleven and she is eight. His long hair is tied back into a messy ponytail; he tried cutting it a few moons ago but his father became enraged and hit Hubert for trying to look more like a man.

But Hubert is a man. Just like how Edelgard is a girl.

It’s not fair that Edelgard has been accepted as a girl while Hubert has not gained any traction. The only reason Edelgard even sort of is starting to look like a ‘real girl’ is because of Hubert’s black magic. 

“Press your palms together like this, Lady Edelgard,” Hubert whispers, already falling into a deep trance. “Today we are going to focus on shifting your testosterone into estrogen. It won’t be easy but…”

Edelgard furrows her brow and the tips of her ears go red. “How do you know it will work? Did you — did you try it on yourself, Hubert?”

Hubert frowns, jaw shifting from left to right as he comes up with an excuse.

“Hubert, you’ve worked so hard to shift your own estrogen, why would you turn it back?”

“I need to make sure that anything we do is safe,” Hubert laments. “If I were to hurt you…”

“I’d forgive you,” Edelgard says quickly. “Hubert, you’re older than me! You have a lot less time, you’re gonna — gonna start like, getting curvier and stuff unless…”

There’s this horrible moment where Hubert’s yellow eyes flash red. “I know!” he snaps. “It’s fine, it’s not my happiness that matters…”

“Yes, it does,” Edelgard urges. She uncrosses her legs and paces across the floor to the boy. “If we get what we want for Fodlan, everyone’s happiness will matter. It won’t have to be like this.”

Hubert’s eyes narrow though he doesn’t quite meet her gaze. “You say  _ it won’t have to be _ … but right now,  _ it does have to be _ . Edelgard, I’m but your humble servant, you need to… you need to let go of me.”

Edelgard dives at Hubert, slinging both her arms around his bony shoulders, burying her head into his chest. “I’ve lost enough,” she pouts. “I need a friend.”

She feels him soften under her hold, thankfully considering her at least somewhat. Hubert definitely needs a friend too, and everyone else at the palace is very unlikable. She thinks she feels his fingertips tentatively brush against her back before awkwardly retreating to his side to dangle just above the floor. 

“Alright,” Hubert sighs. “So I guess you don’t want to learn what I prepared for today…”

Edelgard groans; she does want to learn it… but not today. That would be immature. She leans back and looks at Hubert, putting on her best imperial voice. “Hubert, look at me.”

Hubert complies, mildly amused. “Yes?”

“I’m going to try something,” Edelgard says.

“Okay,” Hubert nods.

Edelgard shuts her eyes and focuses. Magic doesn’t come as easy to her as it does for Hubert, but she’s been told by several of her tutors and Hubert himself that black magic is a hidden talent for her. With some more love, she can master it and wield it like any other mage. Her fingers tremble as the blood in her veins flows faster. Slowly, twin pools of black magic materialize around her palms, a low hum coming from their appearance.

Delicately, Edelgard presses her hands against Hubert’s still flat but softening chest, and leans her forehead against his chin. She focuses on how much she wants Hubert to not grow breasts and to be a boy. She hears a soft groan from Hubert above and her eyes flit up to him. “Am I hurting you?”

Hubert’s teeth are pressed tightly together and he is sweating; clearly he didn’t want her to hear that. Reluctantly, he nods. 

Edelgard frowns and pulls back, the magic immediately dissipating. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Hubert says. “You tried, and we can keep trying.” He pauses and allows himself a smile. It’s very awkward when Hubert smiles, it’s clear he doesn’t do it very often — but that also means his smiles are always real.

Edelgard gulps and nods. “Thanks Hubert.”

“Thanks El.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAmLordMeatwad) for tweets about my cats and fanfic, and [follow me on Insta](https://www.instagram.com/katrinajagelski/) for similar stuff. Occasionally I do live reads for my original fiction and fanfic.


End file.
